Vince's Music Page/General Music List
List of my favorite songs from the mainstream music industry and also the very talented, english covered songs of a couple YouTubers that I know. Some of my all time faves are here too, which I will list soon. Music 4 Life! Note: A few songs may contain offensive language, so it is advised that those who do not like hearing such "colorful" words or sentences avoid them. Songs that have these languages will be highlighted with an asterisk (*) in their title. The Sleeping Linkin Park Who is Linkin Park?: Linkin Park is an American rock band from Agoura Hills, California. Formed in 1996, the band rose to international fame with their debut album Hybrid Theory (2000), which was certified diamond by the RIAA in 2005 and multi-platinum in several other countries. Their following studio album Meteora continued the band's success, topping the Billboard 200 album chart in 2003, and was followed by extensive touring and charity work around the world. In 2003, MTV2 named Linkin Park the sixth-greatest band of the music video era and the third-best of the new millennium. Billboard ranked Linkin Park No. 19 on the Best Artists of the Decade chart. In 2012, the band was voted as the greatest artist of the 2000s in a Bracket Madness poll on VH1. In 2014, the band was declared as the Biggest Rock Band in the World Right Now by Kerrang!. Having adapted nu metal and rap metal to a radio-friendly yet densely layered style in Hybrid Theory and Meteora, the band explored other genres in their next studio album, Minutes to Midnight (2007). The album topped the Billboard charts and had the third-best debut week of any album that year. The band continued to explore a wider variation of musical types in their fourth album, A Thousand Suns (2010), layering their music with more electronic sounds and beats. Their fifth album, Living Things (2012), combines musical elements from all of their previous records. Their sixth and most recent album, The Hunting Party (2014), returned to a heavier rock sound. The band has collaborated with several other artists, most notably with rapper Jay Z in their mashup EP Collision Course, and many others on the remix albums Reanimation and Recharged. Linkin Park has sold over 68 million albums worldwide and has won two Grammy Awards. 'In the End:' 'New Divide:' New Divide is a song made by Linkin Park. The song is released as a single and was recorded specifically for Michael Bay's film, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. The song serves as the film's theme, where it was used over the film's end credits. The single was released on May 18, 2009. It received rave reviews from professional critics and remains to be one of the most critically acclaimed songs of Linkin Park. Though the song is a non-album single, it is one of the band's highest charting songs, peaking at number 6 on the US Billboard Hot 100. Its working title was "Megatron". Timeflies Tuesday Who is Timeflies Tuesday?: 'Alcohol:' '*Space Jam:' AmaLee / Leeandlie Who is AmaLee?: Amanda Lee (or commonly known as AmaLee) is a popular YouTube singer, whose account originally was used by two persons, referred to as LeeandLie deriving from Amanda Lee and Annalie, however it is now only used by Amanda. Covers with Annalie are currently set to private. Apart from being a vocalist, Amanda is also a voice actress, with her next upcoming role being the Student Council President in the game Yandere Simulator. Amanda has gained over 700,000 subscribers and over 160,000,000 combined views for her English adaptations and covers of anime and video game songs. Amanda is known for her smooth and silky vocals and vibrato. She has a medium voice with a slight cute tone to it. Her voice is good for medium ballads and has good strength and a high range, visible in the high, stable notes in her English lullaby cover of "Guren no Yumiya". The tone of her voice makes her also well-suited to cute songs, such as her English remix cover of "PONPONPON". She rarely sings in a deep tone, adapting songs that were originally sung in a lower tone to suit her own voice. In 2011 Amanda won the voice acting portion of AX IDOL, a competition hosted by Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Viz Media in Los Angeles, CA. Since then she has had the pleasure of working on titles such as Media Blasters' "Squid Girl", Sentai Filmwork's "K-ON!! (Season 2)" and Studio Kontrabida's upcoming "Rival Threads: Last Class Heroes". Amanda has also provided vocals for many independant video-game soundtracks and theme songs - with more on the way - and is currently working on an original EP estimated for release in 2016. eb7fe8_5fb94347bc4a44febb3ce8e1096195dc.jpg|Amanda Lee eb7fe8_6f1e9a6dad3c44efa8207aa913331465.png|YouTube icon illustration Leeandlie_supernova.png|A fan illustration of Amanda and Annalie 'This game:' This game is the name of one of the anime opening themes that AmaLee adapted with an English cover song. "This game" is the name of the opening theme for the anime adaptation of the No Game, No Life series. Though a full version of the song is available in the series' album release, the version that AmaLee had adapted was the version used in the anime TV series. Amanda had published the song on her YouTube channel on July 20, 2014, now having over 4,000,000 views. The lyrics were created by Amanda and fellow YouTube singer, Jayn, who wrote the original lyrics and had published her own version of the song, using the full version rather than the TV version. Mixing was done Daniel Alvarez. 'crossing field:' 'INNOCENCE:' 'Rising Hope:' Rising Hope is the name of one of the anime opening themes that AmaLee adapted with an English cover song. "Rising Hope" is the name of the first opening theme for the anime adaptation of The Irregular at Magic High School series. Amanda covers the entire full version of the song, with lyrics being written, composed and arranged by Amanda herself. Mixing was done by Daniel Alvarez, who also provided the backup vocals of the adapted song. The song was published on Amanda's YouTube channel on October 8, 2014, now having over 3,000,000 views. 'Kuusou Mesorogiwi:' Kuusou Mesorogiwi is the name of one of the anime opening themes that AmaLee adapted with an English cover song. "Kuusou Mesorogiwi" is the name of the first opening theme for the anime adaptation of the Future Diary manga series. Although the full version of the song is available in the anime series' album, Amanda had covered the TV version alongside NateWantsToBattle. Amanda had published the song on her YouTube channel on March 20, 2015, having over 3,000,000 views. The lyrics of their covered version was actually writted and arranged by both Amanda and Nate, while mixing was done by Shawn Christmas. 'Overfly:' 'Yume Sekai:' 'IGNITE:' 'Startear:' The Wreckage Who is The Wreckage?: 'Breaking Through:' The Rocket Summer Who is The Rocket Summer?: 'Break it Out:' My Chemical Romance Clutch Who is Clutch?: Clutch is an American rock band from Frederick, Maryland, originating in Germantown, Maryland. They met while in high school in Germantown and consider themselves a Frederick-based band where they write/rehearse for every album/tour. The band formed in 1991. Since its formation the band line-up has included Neil Fallon (vocals, rhythm guitar, keyboards), Tim Sult (lead guitar, backing vocals), Dan Maines (bass, backing vocals) and Jean-Paul Gaster (drums and percussion). To date, Clutch has released eleven studio albums, and several rarities and live albums. As of 2008 the band have been signed to their own record label, Weathermaker. 'Clutch:' Electric Worry is a song made by the band Clutch. Electric Worry was a single that Clutch had provided to Valve. In 2009, the song was used in the video game, Left 4 Dead 2, the sequel to Valve's Left 4 Dead video game series. The song was used in the game's "World TV Zombie Survival Broadcast" trailer for the game, alongside the official trailer of the game (which was called "Zombie Survival Guide"). Dashboard Confessional Who is Dashboard Confessional?: Dashboard Confessional (sometimes referred to as simply Dashboard) is an American emo band from Boca Raton, Florida, led by singer-songwriter Chris Carrabba. The name of the band is derived from the song "The Sharp Hint of New Tears" from their debut album, The Swiss Army Romance. 'Vindicated:' Vindicated is a song made by Dashboard Confessional that was released on 2004. The song was a part of the 2004 soundtrack of Spider-Man 2, in which the song was played over at the end credits of the film. It was also featured on Dashboard's 2006 summer album, Dusk and Summer, as a bonus track on some pressings and on deluxe edition versions. The song becomes the theme for the sequel of the original Spider-Man film trilogy. The release date of the song was on May 31, 2004. Streetlight Manifesto THE SPACEMAN CHAOS 'Who is THE SPACEMAN CHAOS?:' 'Why so Delirious?:' 'Delirious Outta My Mind:' 'Markiplier': Fun Facts Funzies! *Linkin Park's "New Divide" was actually used in one of Stickpage.com's stick fight animations called "Project Retribution" by Sareth Al Wurak. It was a tribute animation to Terkoiz's SHOCK stick fight series. The song was used for the final stand and end credits of the animation. Category:Pages Owned by Specific Users